Start Of A New Life
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: Pre-series. Emily and Lorelai get in a fight. Lorelai needs space, but everyone in Hartford would give her away. She broke up with Christopher, her friends are away on vacation. Foot prints lead her to the bus stop. She finds herself in Stars Hollow where she meets a certain baseball cap wearing boy. No Rory (yet), No Christopher (period).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything but my added ideas belong to ASP.**

Chapter 1: Magical Town

_December 1983_

The weather was freezing, schools were on break. Another fight broke out between Emily and Lorelai Gilmore. She had nowhere to go this time. Christopher Hayden was no longer in her life, as she had broke up with him in the beginning of December after catching him making out with another girl. All her friends were on vacation. Lorelai knew that anyone in Hartford would tell her mother that they saw her, wherever she chose to go. She walked around the neighborhood following footsteps made in the snow until the stopped. They stopped in front of the bus station. That's when she decided; wherever this bus took her is where she'd spend her day.

Her first thought off of the bus was that this town that was new to her, the town called Stars Hollow, seemed magical. Children played in the front yards with the snow, various people stood in the town square building snowmen and women, everything you don't see in Hartford. Again, she began follow snow-prints...and that time, she ran in to someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she began to apologize to the man she had bumped into. Lorelai stopped short on her rambling when she looked up at him. _Not a bad sight._

"It's okay, don't worry about it." The boy, dressed in jeans, flannel, an army green winter jacket, work boots topped off with a gray backwards baseball cap. He was instantly mesmerized by her bright blue eyes. How could he get mad at that? "I'm Luke."

"Lorelai," and with that, Lorelai held her hand out and they shook hands.

"You new around here?"

"I wish. Nah, I live in Hartford. Just needed time away from my mother. Hopped on a bus and it brought me here. Do you happen to know where I could get a cup of coffee?"

"Weston's is right up the street. I could uh...I could take you if you want."

Lorelai smiled her one hundred watt smile. "That would be nice."

For the whole day, the two had stayed together getting to know each other and becoming friends. They were the complete opposite of the other which they both found amusing. The eyes around them zeroed in on the girl that had Luke Danes smiling and talking; the girl is a miracle worker, they all thought.

"So, tell me more about Hartford."

"Oh, you wouldn't really like it."

"I told you about Stars Hollow," he challenged.

"Okay. Hartford; home of the riches. Most kids party hard, adults attend functions and events, the women belong to the DAR. Kids are sent to private schools. Nannies and maids raise us. Maid after maid run far, far away from Hartford once fired from someone in the Hartford society."

"What's the DAR?"

"Daughters of the American Revolution. All females are expected to join."

"So you'll be in the DAR?"

Lorelai shook her head. "As soon as I'm done school, I'm leaving Hartford. I hate it there. My parents expect me to go to Yale, but I don't see that happening. I'm not the Yale type of person. Maybe Vassar. Maybe none. Who knows."

And the rest of their day went along like that. That is until Lorelai realized the time...and that she missed the last bus going to Hartford. Although she had spent her day with Luke, she was shocked when he said he would take her home.

The thirty minute drive passed my quickly and before they knew it, he pulled up outside of the Gilmore mansion.

"You live in there?"

"Yep. Gilmore House of Terror. Thanks for the ride, Luke."

"When can I see you again?"

"I'll come to Stars Hollow again tomorrow. Here, take this," she pulled out a paper from her wallet and wrote something down. "That's my number. Call me tomorrow and tell me when it's a good time for me to come over."

Luke nodded and watched Lorelai enter her house. He saw a light flicker on upstairs then a body on the balcony. It was Lorelai waving bye. Luke gave her a wave and headed home.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the house calling out for her parents. She found a note telling her that they were out at a function. _It's always a function. Never worry about your daughter's safety._ Lorelai shook her head and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Looking out the window, she could still see his truck out there so Lorelai decided to say one final goodbye for the night. Opening the window, Lorelai walked out of the frame and stood on the balcony. She stood there and waved. Once Luke had noticed her standing there, he waved and Lorelai watched him drive away.

Lorelai sat on her bed and replayed all the days events. She could not remember a time she had been so happy. It was definitely before she started going out with Christopher. That thought brought on another. Lorelai was able to be herself around Luke without anyone judging her. When she was with Christopher, she always had to watch what she did. If she was too wild, he would say she was embarrassing him. If she was too quiet and trying to actually pass high school, he would say she was embarrassing him. It wasn't like that with Luke. A smile grew on her face as she thought about the way they had talked and began to know each other. Tomorrow; tomorrow she would be back in Stars Hollow, the town that she thinks is magical. The town that held the happy children, the adults that thought it was cool to build snowmen and women, then there was Luke. _Man, _she thought,_ I think I'm falling for him. Wait...what? Come on, Lorelai. It's not always about being in a relationship. But Luke isn't just some guy, I can be myself when I'm with Luke and he actually, truly likes my personality. I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. Maybe he doesn't even like you like that. Oh, but the looks he gave me today. Gah! I have to figure this out tomorrow with Luke. Hmm...Luke and Lorelai...the alliteration couple. Double L. The L couple. That's cute. Luke's cute. Need. To. Stop. Thinking. _Lorelai was having an internal debate with herself. She decided that, yes she did like Luke as a friend but as something more too. Now she only had to wait until tomorrow to find out how Luke feels.

* * *

Like Lorelai, Luke was having the same debate with himself. He knew how he felt but was unsure of how she felt. Luke, unlike Lorelai, wasn't sure if he should bring it up. But he really wanted a relationship with the girl he met today. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. Any woman he had ever met. She reminded him of someone though. Different names of women flew through him, then he remembered who it was...his mother, the woman he would go home to tonight and talk to about all of this. _She'd know exactly what to do_, he thought. And one thing he knew for sure, the minute he got up, he would eat, do some work around the house, take his shower and then call Lorelai. He'd offer to pick her up so she didn't waste money on the bus. That would be when he took whatever action his mother told him to take.

**Just the beginning of this. An update tomorrow most likely. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**SA-fan 2011: Yes, Luke's father is still alive. It was suspected in the show that Luke was a few years older than Lorelai but in this fic he's only a couple months older, so they are both in the same grade. As for Lorelai and school/pregnancy; that will come out within the next two or three chapters. **

Chapter 2: Confessions Of The Heart

_End of December 1983_

For once in her life, Lorelai woke up early in anticipation of Luke's phone call. She busied herself by cleaning her already spotless room. At all times the phone was right by her. How anxious she was was driving her crazy. There was a time when she thought shew was insane for being this anxious, but excused it by saying she was wanting to get out of the house.

When the phone rang, she stared at it through the first ring and picked up on the second. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Lorelai. It's Luke."_

"Oh, hey, Luke."

_"So I was thinking I would pick you up and bring you back to Stars Hollow for the winter festival they have going on and you won't be wasting money on bus tickets."_

"Great. Yeah, that works. Besides I have something I want to talk to you about."

_"Okay. Um...I'm going to leave in five minutes."_

"See ya when you get here."

Luke sat in his room smiling at the conversation he had just had with Lorelai. His mother's words from last night swam around in his head.

_Actions speak louder than words, but some people would rather hear words. If you truly know the person you have feelings for, you will know what she would prefer. _

He took his mother's words into consideration and knew what Lorelai would prefer. He had gotten advice from his mother, but his father overheard and gave some insight.

_Lucas, I saw that girl you were with. Go with what you feel. She was looking at you just like you were looking at her. And don't be let ex-girlfriends' actions reflect on your decision._

Luke knew. He knew what he was going to say to her that day. And by the sound of it, she's going to bring up the same subject. He looked at the time and grabbed his keys to head off to Hartford.

* * *

Luke arrived thirty minutes later and saw Lorelai waiting outside the gate of her house. She hopped in when he stopped and smiled at him. They drove for about ten minutes before Lorelai brought the subject they both wanted to discuss up.

"So...I hope I'm not being to forward or scaring you away when I bring this up. But last night after you left I couldn't stop thinking about the whole day. And I realized something; I can be myself around you. I could never do that with my ex-boyfriend he always said I was embarrassing him. By being able to be myself around you...it made me see that you're not like any other guy out there and I like you. I mean like _really_ like you."

Luke kept his eyes on the road but when he stopped at a red light, he looked at her. "I really like you too. Thought about it all night." He watched as Lorelai nodded her head and smiled. "So do you want to make this winter fesitval a...date?"

"If you're asking."

"I'm asking."

"Then I'd love to."

Luke had taken Lorelai to meet his parents since there was still a few hours before the festival began. Both of his parents fell in love with Lorelai and her bubbly personality instantly. He thought about introducing her to his sister, but decided against it, for now. But now, it was eight at night and they were walking around the town square holding hands and laughing. The citizens of Stars Hollow were shocked and couldn't take their eyes off of the couple.

After they walked around and stopped to talk to different friends of Luke's for a few hours, Lorelai spoke, "So is this the way the people around here ring in the new year?"

"In a way, yes."

"Fun. I wish it was like this in Hartford. My parents normally have some party that they throw but were beaten to it by their friends, so that's where they are. I love it here. One day, when I'm done school, I'm going to move here. It seems so...magical."

A smile grew on Luke's face. "Yeah, until you meet the mental patients. Like Patty or Babbette who are staring at us right now."

"Probably because it's about to strike midnight in a minute."

"Jeez. Nothing but gossip around here."

Lorelai was ready to reply but then the two heard the count down begin. She knew what her next move would be. The crowd shouted 'Happy New Year' and Lorelai turned to Luke. They both leaned into each other and their lips connected like magnets.

Lorelai wrapped her hands around Luke's neck and Luke's hands went to her waist. Sure it wasn't your average new year kiss, but it was their first kiss _and _new year kiss. They broke apart and Lorelai smiled.

"They're all watching us," Lorelai whispered.

"This damn town!" Luke said and it sent Lorelai into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"I am not cute. Men are not cute."

Lorelai nodded her head. "Then whatever you like to be called that is the equivalent to cute. That's what you are, especially when you're annoyed."

Their night ended with Luke dropping Lorelai back off at her house. But before she got out, she gave Luke one last kiss, for now.

* * *

_Middle of January 1984_

It had been two weeks since Lorelai had wandered into the little town Stars Hollow and met Luke Danes. Luke Danes, the boy she found herself falling for. It's unusual for Lorelai to fall this fast for a guy, but then she remembered; Luke is different. She doesn't have to pretend around him. That's one of the things she liked most about him. She had been coming to Stars Hollow whenever she got the chance. On one of her visits, Lorelai bumped into a red-headed girl who looked about her age. She met her during the winter festival when she and Luke stopped to talk to Luke's friends. Lorelai wracked her brain for the name of the girl, then when the girl spoke, Lorelai remembered.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lorelai. I'm clumsy most of the time."

"Oh, it's okay. Sookie, right? We met at the winter festival thing Luke brought me to."

"That's me. We still can't believe that Luke fell this hard for a girl."

Intrigued, Lorelai urged Sookie on. "What do you mean?"

"You're all he ever talks about. Whenever someone brings up 'that chick' they met at new years, Luke gets a goofy grin on his face and corrects them by saying 'Lorelai'. It's so cute! I'm really happy for him."

Lorelai smiled at the way Luke's affection was described to her by one of his friends. "Hey, since he's still working for a few hours, do you want to hang out? I always come at the earliest time I can to get away from my house."

"Sure! We can go to my house."

So Sookie and Lorelai walked to Sookie's house talking casually, getting to know one another. From the second they started talking, Lorelai knew that she and Sookie could become good friends, best friends even. For the next few hours, the two women chatted about anything. One particular topic was why Lorelai wanted to be away from Hartford. That took a whole half hour to explain. Their time was cut short when they both took note of the time.

"I'll be back next weekend. Instead of walking around Hartford aimlessly wasting time, I'll come to Stars Hollow and we'll hang out again if you want."

"I would love that!"

The two exchanged numbers and then Lorelai was out the door on her way to meet Luke.

* * *

"Hey," Luke greeted when she walked into the store.

"Hiya."

"I'll be done in about two minutes."

Luke finished his work and he guided Lorelai out of the store and the two walked around holding hands. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking of taking you out to eat," Luke answered.

"Ah. That's the best way to a girl's heart. Where to?"

"It's a secret."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "You and your damn secrets."

After a fifteen minutes drive, Luke pulled the truck into a parking space. "Here we are."

"Sniffy's Tavern? I've never heard of it."

"Friends of my parents own it. We come here all the time; they'll love you."

The two sat through a dinner chatting quietly about their week. When they reached a comfortable silence, Lorelai thought back to all her visits here since new years. Their dates had been dinners and movies, make out sessions happened here or there. A few times they became very, very close to going all the way, but one of them always stopped themselves. They had talked about it. She knew that he had already had sex; he knew that she never had sex. He claimed that's why he stopped her when she didn't stop them; Luke said that it will happen when the time is right.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"When will if finally be time to...you know?"

"Give us two more weeks and then we'll see."

"I'm holding that to you mister."

**Filler chapter. I had another one written but I didn't really like it when I reread it. So, bringing Sookie in...I did that so we know that Lorelai is already becoming friends with her...and she'll be needed a few chapters. The website wasn't working when I went to upload the other day which is why nothing has been posted since then. Anyway...this isn't one of my best chapters but before they actually sleep together, I wanted you to know that they did talk about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 3: It's Out There

_End of January 1984_

After their agreement of waiting two weeks then seeing where nature took them, Luke and Lorelai only lasted three days after the two weeks were up. They had gone out on a date to celebrate their first month as a couple and after dinner in the neighboring town of Litchfield, the two headed back to Stars Hollow. Luke's parents were out of town for the night while Liz was off being Liz, so Luke and Lorelai decided on going to Luke's house for some secluded privacy. It started off as an innocent kiss that turned into an intense make-out session which led to the two of them ending up in Luke's bed. She hated to leave but Lorelai would have to deal with the wrath of Emily Gilmore if she got home too late. Plus, she had to deal with getting ready for her coming out party. Luke, luckily for her, understood the circemstances and agreed that it would be best for him to not be her escort. What the two were not looking forward to was the amount of time that they would lose with each other in the course of four weeks.

"I'll still come by whenever I have a chance. And I'll call you each night."

"Lorelai, it's okay. I understand. You explained your mother in a very, very vivid description and personally, I'd rather avoid her. Just get done what has to get done. We'll talk on the phone when you get the chance. Focus on getting through this party or whatever it is that you're dreading."

So, for the past few weeks, the two haven't seen each other as much as they liked, but they took what they could get. Lorelai made time to split it between Luke and Sookie, who recently became her new best friend, so each could see the other without complaints. All was as well as it could be with Emily breathing down your neck over some stupid party that she would just have to do over again a few times until the day of her pictures were to be taken.

* * *

Lorelai stood in front of her mirror trying with everything she had to get the zipper to zip up on her dress but it was not working. She deduced that the zipper was too stiff but Emily, of course, had to blame the seamstress who took the measurements. But it had all clicked in her head. It was Thursday afternoon which meant that she would be in Stars Hollow to spend time with Sookie followed by dinner with Luke's family along with some type of walk or movie with Luke.

Once arriving in Stars Hollow, Lorelai quickly made her way to Sookie's house.

"Hey, Lorelai. Come on in. Everything okay?" Sookie asked seeing the look of worry on Lorelai's face.

"I um...I think I might be pregnant..."

Sookie's eyes grew wide. "With Luke's baby?"

"Well I didn't get pregnant myself."

"Okay. Well we're in a small town so we can't do anything about a test here. I an drive us to Litchfield to get a test and we can bring it back here."

"Great...okay. Yeah, sounds good."

They drove to the pharmacy and back. Once in the confined space of Sookie's house, Lorelai reluctantly stalked off to the bathroom to find out if she was, in fact, pregnant with Luke's baby. Not wanting to know as soon as it was ready, she rejoined Sookie in her bedroom.

"I'm so scared right now. I can't even think. What happens if I am? He'll probably leave, his parents will hate me and my parents...oh boy my parents...just another disappointment to add into Lorelai's Disappointment book. How could I let this happen. It was one time."

"First of all, Luke won't leave you. And his parents are people that easily understand and accept things as they come. I don't really know your parents so I won't speak for them. But I think it will all turn out fine."

"I'll move to Stars Hollow sooner, that's for sure. I'm going to have to get a job, find a place to live and quit school."

"Luke and his parents will be there to help you. I have known them for forever."

"I hope you're right," Lorelai muttered. "I so do not want to read that thing now."

Sookie got up and walked into the bathroom. "How do I read this thing?"

"How the hell should I know? I never took one before." Lorelai got up to join Sookie and picked up the box. "...blah blah blah...oh, here...two pink lines is positive a blue line is negative."

"...it's the double pink."

Lorelai sank to the ground and pouted. "I've never hated the color pink this much. How do I tell Luke?"

"Just explain it to him. Hey, it's right around the time he gets off his shift..."

Lorelai groaned. "I'll talk to you later, Sook."

* * *

"Hey," Luke greeted.

"Hi back."

Luke grew concerned. Her voice seemed distracted and distant. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai took his hand to lead him to the gazebo. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "You can't get mad at me because you had a big part to do with it. But your parents are going to hate me. My parents will too, well they already hate me...so it won't be anything new. But this is big. Well it's small right now..." Lorelai rambled on.

"Lorelai. Just say it. I won't get mad."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Lorelai reached into her bag and pulled out the pharmacy bag that held the used test. She gave Luke the bag. He looked in but was confused to what it was. Taking a deep breath, Lorelai said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. And I totally understand if you feel that you can't be a father. I'll raise it myself. See your parents are going to hate me. God the one time it happens I get pregnant."

"Lorelai, I am staying with you. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. We'll tell my parents...they won't hate you. They will be upset at first, but they won't hate you. We're in this together." When Luke finished, Lorelai nodded her head in understanding.

"Remember when I said I planned to move here after I finished school? Well...I'm going to do it before the baby is born. I'll find my own place around here. I'm going to get a job so we can both support ourselves and...it."

"We'll figure everything out."

"For now, I say let's tell your parents."

"Stay for dinner. We'll tell them then."

* * *

After dinner, the four of them; Lorelai, Luke, Will and Katelyn sat at the table. Both of Luke's parents could tell that the two teens in front of them had something on their minds, but it was shown more on Lorelai who wasn't her usual self. This evening she was rather quiet, chiming in here and there on the conversations, staring off in to space.

"Is something wrong between the two of you," Will asked getting the question that floated in both his head as well as Katelyn's out.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Is something wrong at all?" This time Katelyn asked.

Luke sat there looking at his parents as Lorelai started to tear up.

"She thinks you two are going to hate her. You'll probably hate me instead. It's basically my fault."

"Luke, stop! Stop blaming yourself for it all. I was there too, okay? Let's just...god. Will, Kate...I'm sorry. I screw everything up. Finally parents that like me and I screw it up."

Katelyn placed a hand over Lorelai's. "Why don't you and I go talk ourselves?"

"Sure..."

"Luke, what is going on?" His father asked patiently.

"Something...someone came up."

"Lorelai doesn't seem like the cheating type."

"No. It has nothing to do with cheating. We're still processing this ourselves and she's really upset over thinking you and Mom are going to hate her."

"We won't hate her," Will said assuringly. "Just tell me what's going on."

"She's pregnant."

* * *

Katelyn sat down with Lorelai on the couch. "Lorelai, what's going on up in your head?"

Lorelai, more open to talking, responded, "I'm just think that you and Will are going to hate me and that my parents will yet again find me as a disappointment. But I already have it all figured out..."

"Why do you need something figured out?"

"Because," Lorelai took a deep breath. "Because I'm pregnant. I'm really sorry, Kate. See, you and Will are going to hate me."

**A/N: I find this a little less than a filler, but also a filler. I really couldn't think of another way for Lorelai to find out or how to tell the parents. It may be a little soon for it all to happen, but I want to go with the time line of the show with the month of Rory's birthday. So since they met in the end of December, they were together for 1 month at the end of January so Rory's birthday would be October 23 since being conceived from January 27-February 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 4: Changes Happening All Around

_February 1984_

Luke and Will sat at the table waiting for the arrival of Katelyn and Lorelai. Once the two women returned, they sat and talked everything out.

"Will, Kate...I'm really sorry that this happened."

"Lorelai, don't beat yourself up over it. It's life; things happen," Will assured her. "And we do not hate you like you keep on thinking."

"I have it all worked out, I swear," Lorelai told them. "I planned on moving here after I graduated to get away from Hartford but that's happening sooner than planned. I'm going to find a job then a place to live. Luke is still going to school, I'm forcing him to go but I'm going to drop out so I can take care of the baby during the day..."

"Nonsense," Will interrupted. "You are not dropping out of school. And you do not need to find a place to live. You can live here. He's already got you pregnant and I think you will have learned from this experience...I know you two won't live in abstinence after the baby is born but I trust that you will be sure everything is protected so you and Luke can stay in the same room and the spare bedroom will be the nursery."

Luke and Lorelai sat there stunned. "You're being serious, Will?"

"Of course. I trust the two of you."

"Okay...but one problem if I stay in school...where exactly is the baby going to go?"

"I'll watch it," Katelyn offered. "It wouldn't be a problem at all."

Both Luke and Lorelai agreed to the arrangement and were thankful the Danes were accepting and understanding. Lorelai blew out a breath. "Understanding parents down, uptight controlling parents next."

"I'll go with you," Luke offered.

"No. I need to do it myself. You already know that they have no idea about us or Stars Hollow. If we tell them together...Emily will blow a gasket and Richard will tell us that we are to get married. That's how it works in Hartford. Then Emily will chime in when I tell them that we're too young to get married and a whole new fight will start. I've been handling them for fifteen years, I'll do it again."

"You say it like it's so easy," Kate mused.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "At this point...it's basically a normal conversation between us. Really, it's no big deal.

* * *

_Next night, Gilmore Mansion_

Lorelai decided to not go to Stars Hollow as she normally would. She decided that she would tell them at dinner that she was pregnant. Of course it didn't really work out in her favor.

Dinner was served by the maid and as she began eating, Lorelai placed her fork down. "It smells like bleach."

"Lorelai don't be ridiculous. It does not smell like bleach," Emily ridiculed. Silence overtook the table and Emily decided now would be the time to address Lorelai over her dress. "I went to the seamstress..."

"Good for you."

Ignoring Lorelai, she continued. "She wrote the measurements down correctly, so it is you that is the problem. You have a new membership card to the gym. Use it. You are to fit into that dress in two weeks, young lady."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and knew that now would be when all hell broke loose. "It still won't fit."

"If you work out like I am suggesting that it will!"

"First, you're not suggesting. You are instructing. Second, it still won't fit because I gained weight from a baby."

Emily scoffed. "That's impossible. You're not even with a boy right now."

"Actually, I am. And I'm having a baby in a few months."

Richard's head poked up from his newspaper. "This is not a funny joke, Lorelai. We do not appreciate your sick sense of humor just because you do not want to have a coming out."

"Whatever, don't believe me."

"Who is he," Emily began, digging for information.

"I'm not telling you because knowing you two you will force us to get married since that's the right thing to do in Hartford society. Well guess what, it's not happening. And Dad will get him a job at the firm, but he already has a job." Then, not wanting to hear any of the disapproving comments they had to say, Lorelai got up from the table and ran up to her room.

* * *

_Stars Hollow_

The family of four were just finishing up their dinner when the phone rang. Being the closest to the phone, Liz answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Liz. It's Lorelai. Can you put one of your parents on?"_

"Hang on a sec. I'll go get one of them." Liz placed the phone down and entered the kitchen. "Hey, um Lorelai is on the phone and she asked if she could talk to either one of you. She sounded upset."

"I'll go," Kate offered. She walked to the phone and picked it up. "Lorelai?"

_"Hey, Kate. Um...that arrangement we have...when...do you think we could start it up?"_

"Whenever you're ready, Sweetie."

_"Can we start tomorrow? I just...I can't live here. I told them and they started with the scolding and stuff so I walked away. I'm in my room all the way upstairs and I can hear them in the dining room discussing what I'm going to do."_

"Of course. Don't get so worked up over it. Luke and I will be over tomorrow afternoon to help you, okay?"

_"Okay. Thanks."_

* * *

_Gilmore Mansion_

Lorelai went around her room packing away what she would take with her the next day. With four duffel bags on her bed, Lorelai went through her closet and dresser packing away everything she could fit into two of the four bags. Then, she moved on to other possessions. With the fourth bag, she filled it with what she could from her bathroom. Not knowing if Emily would come in later that night to scold her some more, Lorelai stored the bags in her closet along with her school bag. Which, hours later when she heard a loud knock on the door, she decided was a good move.

"Lorelai!" Emily shouted when she entered the room.

"What?"

"Your father and I have talked it over. You will have this baby and once it is born, you will go back to school and a nanny will raise this baby. That is your only option."

Knowing she wouldn't be there tomorrow night, Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders letting Emily think she won. "Fine." And with that, Emily left the room with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

_Stars Hollow_

"Luke, that was Lorelai earlier. She asked if we could start the arrangement tomorrow. Her parents weren't as understanding, which we all expected. So I need you to go upstairs and get your room in order and make room for her things. I told her we would be there tomorrow afternoon to pick her up."

"Okay." Luke got up to do what his mother said but before leaving completely, he said, "was she alright?"

"She sounded upset, but she'll be fine for the night. Knowing her, her bags are probably already packed."

* * *

The next day, Lorelai kept her eyes on the window from the balcony of her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Katelyn's car pulling up to the driveway. Grabbing her bags, Lorelai ran down the stairs and quickly wrote a note to her parents and then headed out the door.

Once in the car, Lorelai looked at Katelyn. "Thank you. Honestly you saved me. A while after we got off the phone Emily came into my bedroom to tell me that once the baby is born I would go back to school and a nanny would raise my child. I was raised by nannies and let me tell you that they don't even pay any attention to the kid."

"It's not a problem. Will went to the school this morning to enroll you. He said whenever you're ready you can start."

Lorelai nodded her head. "Okay. I'll probably start day after tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay." The rest of the ride to Stars Hollow was spent talking about little things such as plans during her pregnancy and Katelyn warning Luke that he better treat Lorelai right.

When they arrived in Stars Hollow, Luke grabbed Lorelai's bags and helped her up to what is now called their bedroom. "Well look at this," Lorelai cooed. "You made room for me and cleaned your room up. Did Kate make you do it?" Luke rolled his eyes then slowly nodded. "That's okay; we'll give you the credit for it."

Later that night, around ten o'clock, Luke and Lorelai sat on their bed discussing all the changes in their life.

"If someone were to tell me two months ago that I would be moving out of Hartford and to a new town and pregnant, I would have called them crazy. Everything is changing so fast."

Luke nodded his head in agreement. "I never thought that a change like this would happen while I was so young. But, like my parents said, that's life."

"Last night after I called your mom my parents were still downstairs talking. I could hear every word. They said I couldn't handle being a mother and still go to school. Now they included college in that, but...I just want you to know that _we_ can handle it. Even with the help of your parents, we can still do this. Promise we'll stay together? Because boy am I screwed if we break up."

"We're staying together."

"I don't want to get married. At least...not now. Hell, maybe you don't even want to be married at all."

"We'll get married when the time is right. Right now is the wrong time. We're too young and we're still wrapping our minds around the fact that in a few months, we are going to have a baby."

**I wanted to post this last night but the website wouldn't load for me. But it's here now and the living arrangement...well I wanted Luke and Lorelai to be around each other everyday not just when she could make it so they could go through her pregnancy together along with Luke's parents. And as I said, Will and Katelyn are trusting them enough to be extra safe after Lorelai has the baby to be in the same bed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**merdarkandtwisty: since I made Luke 16, I made Liz 13, so no Jess.**

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Luke's alarm went off waking both Lorelai and Luke. Grumbling, Luke got up. Lorelai sat up and stared at him.

"This is weird."

"What is?"

"All of this. Me being pregnant. Moving out of Hartford. Us living together, your parents letting us live together and sleep in the same bed. It's weird. Isn't it?"

Luke looked at her and nodded. "A little. It's just something we have to get used to."

"That's true. So...you have school and I'll be here. Do you think your dad will let me help out at the store?"

"My mom is home today; she'll probably want to take you out to get whatever you need that you couldn't bring."

"Oh. Okay. Well...go get ready."

The conversation ending, Luke left the room with his clothes to go shower while Lorelai pulled her robe on and tied the strings in a knot. Getting up, she tied her hair into a pony tail and sat on the bed, not knowing what to do. She sat there staring at the wall until Luke walked in and got her attention.

"I thought you would have gone downstairs already."

"Well I don't know what to do. I told you that this is weird. Do I go down there a sit in the living room or do I go to the kitchen? Do I start-up a conversation? I didn't know what to do."

"Come on." Together, Luke and Lorelai walked downstairs.

* * *

Will had already left for the store and Katelyn was just finishing setting breakfast on the table. Lorelai just stood there, so Luke guided her to a seat. Katelyn gave him a look and he shrugged. Liz came down shortly after and once everyone was done eating, it was almost seven-thirty. Luke and Liz headed off to school, leaving Katelyn with the cleanup.

_Well, _Lorelai thought, _there's one thing I know I can do._ So she got up and began to help with the clean up.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that; I get stuck doing it most mornings."

"No, no it's no problem. It's the least I could do, really. Besides I like doing dishes, I know it's weird, but."

Katelyn just nodded and the two continued with clean up. "Why did Luke have to guide you to sit down this morning?"

Her face turning red, Lorelai began scrubbing a dish a little harder. "Oh, um...I just felt weird about coming down here. Waking up here. I don't know...I wasn't sure what to do when I woke up. It's just...I never imagined being pregnant, moving away from Hartford to go live with my boyfriend and his parents who are letting us sleep in the same bed so young. Like Luke told me earlier, it's just going to take some getting used to."

Nodding of understanding, Kate continued. "There's no reason to feel weird. You live here now. It's your house too. If you wake up and want to come to the kitchen, come to the kitchen. You want to sit outside, go ahead. Feel welcomed to do anything that you would normally do at your parents house."

"Yeah...see that's exactly what I did there, sat in my room because of tension or the awkward run-ins with the maid or cook."

"Well, no need to worry about that here."

"Okay. Oh, hey...is there somewhere around here that would hire a pregnant teenager?"

"Honey, don't worry about that, William and I will buy whatever you need, I insist."

"Oh...okay."

* * *

The next day, instead of just getting up with Luke, they were leaving for school together. Still feeling a little uncomfortable, Lorelai cleaned what she could of the dishes before heading out. Hand in hand, Luke and Lorelai walked into the school.

"Okay I need to go to the guidance office. Where is that?"

"My class is right there, so I'll take you." Luke walked Lorelai the guidance office and left for his class.

Lorelai entered the office after being let in and sat in the provided chair.

"Ms Gilmore, this is your class schedule and your locker combination. Now Mr Danes explained to us when he enrolled you that you are pregnant?"

"Yes," Lorelai said slowly.

"If there are any times when you're not feeling well, head to the nurses' office which is right down the hall. I will write you a pass and you can go on to your first period class."

Six hours later and their school day over, Luke and Lorelai headed back to the house. Katelyn was home from work and saw that Lorelai had forced Luke to start on his homework which brought a smile to her face.

As Luke was getting frustrated with his calculus and chemistry homework, Lorelai was flying by her's with no problem. Back at her old school, Lorelai was the top of her class and had already learned what was being taught at Stars Hollow High therefore making her workload easier.

Once she was finished, she joined Katelyn in the kitchen and the two began to talk when both heard Luke throw a pencil and slam a hand on the table. Deciding that she could be of help, Lorelai offered to go.

"What's the problem?" Lorelai asked as she took a seat next to Luke.

"This damn homework. I have to keep changing at answers and the eraser on the pencil is gone as well as the pencil point."

"The eraser and pencil point or the damn eraser and the damn pencil point?"

"Stop trying to be cute."

Turning serious, Lorelai took a look at his paper. "Here, let me help." Grabbing a pencil from her bag, she began to give Luke the easier method to get it done. "See? And with chemistry you just have to think of things that help you remember the terms and rules. Like for a cation you remember that it is positive by the 'T' in the word and for anion you can remember it's negative by the 'N'. Okay?"

"Better than the teacher taught it. How do you understand this?"

"Hi, Lorelai Gilmore former resident of Hartford and former student of Chilton. We learned all of this already. And I took calc last year."

"Jeez my pregnant girlfriend is teaching me school lessons."

"Well, at least we know if our baby has brains it's because of me," Lorelai joked as she got up to head back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping him. Maybe his grades won't be so bad this year."

"Or next year. I'm way ahead of everything. Even if I took the honors classes I'd still be ahead. Which is good because I won't fall behind with the baby and everything. Don't worry, I'll him in check."

"Were you always this serious about school?"

"Well I was sometimes, but other times...not so much. But once I started high school I became serious with it. That's actually what cost me my first boyfriend. If I was too into school, he'd say I was embarrassing him by not going to any of the parties and getting drunk. But when I put school work aside and went to the parties I got drunk like he wanted and he said I was embarrassing him. We stayed together until the beginning of December, though That's when I found him making out with another girl."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"It's okay because I would have went to him when I had that fight with my mom at the end of December and if I had I never would have gotten on some random bus that brought me here and I never would have met Luke."

"Lorelai!" They heard Luke say from the next room.

"Duty calls."

From there, Lorelai spent the next half hour helping Luke through whatever problems he encountered with his homework.

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finally finished after writer's block for both this story and Going Back but I think I have overcome it, even if they aren't my best chapters. I just want to apologize in the they suck. Also, someone messaged me and asked me to write a L/L fic of one of the following episodes:**  
**Bon Voyage**  
**Lorelai? Lorelai?**  
**Lorelai's First Cotillion**  
**In the Clamor and the Clangor**  
**Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie**  
**Like Mother, Like Daughter/ The Ins and Outs of Inns**  
**I want to take a vote on which episode I should use because I cannot decide. If you do want to choose leave it in a review or PM me. I'll wait until this weekend to tally up whatever votes I do get then start it up and have chapter 1 up of it by Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 6

Almost five months had gone by since moving to Stars Hollow and now it was the middle of June. Luke and Lorelai were preparing for finals...well, Lorelai was prepared having already learned what was taught and was helping Luke prepare. Over the months, Lorelai had grown incredibly close to Katelyn and dubbed her her second mother. It took about two months until Lorelai stopped feeling weird waking up next to her boyfriend with his parents permission. Katelyn and Will thanked her when Luke came home after passing a test with flying colors. They didn't know how she did it, but they knew that Lorelai was the reason for that improvement in Luke. Having lived in the small town for almost five months, Lorelai had yet to get to know Liz since Liz is always out with friends, paying no mind to the world.

It became obvious two weeks ago to all of Stars Hollow-that hadn't known- that Lorelai was pregnant filling in their questions about why she had moved in with the Danes family. Although they were teens, the biggest gossips in town, Patty and Babette couldn't help but coo over how cute the baby would be with both of their looks mixed together. Since getting to know residence of Stars Hollow, Lorelai had become very close to most of the people despite the age difference and everyone she had became friends with all had the same question for her; what was she having?

Luke and Lorelai talked about their future constantly, especially finding out that come the end of October they would have a baby girl. Lorelai decided that once they graduated she would get a job as Luke still worked in the hardware store. Both agreed that after graduating high school that they would both save up their money to buy a house of their own. They knew it would take time, but they were willing to wait as long as they had to. There was plenty of baby talk that went around the dinner table many nights between Luke, Lorelai, Katelyn and William such as how the nursery would be decorated to names. After much thought, Luke and Lorelai decided to name the baby after Lorelai. There were many reasons behind it, but one of the main reasons was that she would carry on the name of the woman who gone through so much to give their daughter what she needed. But no one knew that yet.

"So, any names yet?" Will asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied. "We decided, after much discussion, that we would name her after me. Minus the middle name. So come October, we're going to have Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes on our hands. We decided to make her last name Gilmore-Danes because that's what my last name will be when we get married."

Katelyn's eyes popped out of her head. "You got engaged?"

"Oh," Lorelai said realizing what she had just implied. "No, we talked about it though. We don't know when, but we will, one day, get engaged then married," Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

_They were laying on their sides facing each other in bed that night discussing their future. They had decided on buying a house when they had enough money saved and Luke brought up the discussion of marriage._

_"I'm not asking you now. I just want to talk about it," he approached it cautiously. "One day, I think we should get married."_

_"Well...we would need to be engaged first."_

_"I know. But I think it's what we both want, right?"_

_"I want it. But not when you're sixteen and I'm about to turn sixteen. Besides, it's already like we're married. We live together, sleep in the same bed each night...hell we're having a baby together. That's what most married couples do."_

_"So...good idea?"_

_"Great idea."_

Lorelai managed to get Luke to end eleventh grade as an 'B' honor student while she herself ended up an 'A' honor student. Their summer began with their days spent down by the lake with Sookie which soon decreased to being inside air-conditioned buildings when a heat wave hit Connecticut and made being outside uncomfortable for Lorelai. As they grew closer, Lorelai and Sookie had become best friends and any person could think they've known each other their whole lives instead of a few months. Since growing so close, when Luke and Lorelai were discussing all things baby, as Lorelai declared it, they decided that they wanted Sookie to be the godmother and the godfather was yet to be determined.

* * *

By the beginning of July, the heat was getting to not just Lorelai but to Luke too. There had been fights breaking out and Lorelai spending various nights at Sookie's while Katelyn and William called Luke out on it. The fight would only last a day maybe two until they made up. Their relationship had transformed into a teenage love to a full on adult relationship where they were basically married.

On a Saturday, the weather was humid and the temperature was ninety degrees. Luke, Lorelai and Sookie decided to head to the community pool in Hartford. They were acting like friends, Lorelai and Sookie laying out on towels having girl talks while Luke stayed in the water.

That was until Lorelai heard her name being called out.

"Oh, boy," Lorelai muttered to Sookie who questioned through her eyes who was it. "My mother," Lorelai mumbled. Sookie's eyes grew wide. Especially when she saw Emily walking up to them.

"Lorelai Gilmore! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! And what is that," Emily asked angrily as she saw Lorelai's expanding stomach.

"I told you the night before I left that I was pregnant and you chose not to listen to me. And I've been living with my boyfriend and his parents, if you must know."

"Oh, so you're a high school drop out? That's _lovely_, Lorelai. And what do you do all day? Work in a convenience store, something that is beneath your family."

"Actually, I didn't. I'm still in school. I finished with straight 'A's. And no, I don't work at convenience store. My boyfriend's parents already told me that they want me to finish school before I go out and get a job. They actually care about me. They are the ones that are real parents. Their kids weren't raised by nannies and maids that paid them no mind! And by the way, Emily, working at a convenience store is not beneath my family."

"You come from money, of course it is beneath you!"

"You aren't my family," Lorelai said in a voice full of venom. "My family is my boyfriend, his parents and the baby. _That's _my family."

"That's not true and you know it!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You're making quite a scene Emily. Let me save you some embarrassment and leave. I don't need to hear anything you have to say to me." Lorelai got up with the help of Sookie and the two girls gathered their belongings and signaled Luke that they would be in the car. Under five minutes later, Luke returned to the car and asked what happened. As Lorelai explained, Sookie pointed Emily who was walking towards the car. "Luke, just get out of the parking lot and go anywhere but Stars Hollow because she'll follow us until she grows tired.

So, on that Saturday, Luke, Lorelai and Sookie had a mini road trip around Connecticut. Stopping every so often for gas refills or for the bathroom, mainly because of Lorelai. Each time Luke complained, she told him it was all her fault she had a baby making her have to pee earning her a blush from Luke and giggles from Sookie.

**I had to bring Emily in. Because what is life without Emily Gilmore (a whole lot easier if you ask me). So Lorelai went off with the grades and how she's living her life now so she can prove to Emily she is capable of living with the elder Gilmores. Now, of course this won't be the end of Emily. And I kind of had writers block and after spending time out in the sun, that was the first thing to come to mind, so this is not one of my best chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 7

By the end of August, Luke and Lorelai were ready for both school and for the baby to come. They had recently finished the nursery. Luke declined any offers to help decorate the nursery, so Lorelai decided to recruit Katelyn and Sookie. Together, the girls picked out a light shade of purple for the walls. The furniture Lorelai was forced to pick out was an off-white color and the closet as well as the drawers were full of clothes and blankets.

Before the school year had ended, Lorelai talked to her guidance conselor about her schooling for senior year. Since shew as due to have the baby in October, the conselor suggested coming in for the first two weeks of school to gather all the materials and sylabouses fore each class and that while she was at home after having the baby she could have Luke bring her work and a teacher to come to the house to give each test until Lorelai came back in January. And although she was only going for the first two weeks and having her work brought home, Lorelai knew she was still going to have to tutor Luke considering she's a pro at what's being taught.

On the first day back, Luke and Lorelai recieved their schedules and compared.

"Of course, we have almost every class together and I won't be in until January."

"At least you won't have to keep up with having to help me with a class that is in a different place than you."

Lorelai looked at him amused. "Honey, I'm going to be the one who had just had a baby. On top of caring for our daughter throughout the day, I have to work my own school work into a schedule. What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"..."

"I was kidding. It was a joke. I kind of figured I'd get stuck having to teach you better than all your teachers combined."

"Maybe you should become a teacher."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. I'll stick to the working/school attending mommy. That sounds a lot better."

"I guess. So, you'll help?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I probably know all of this stuff backwards and forwards. The only new thing I'm learning this year is how to care for a child. Besides, you'll have the same work load as me, except by the time you get home my work will have already been done and hidden so you can't copy it."

"You really think I would try to copy off of you?" Luke asked.

"I've seen you trying to cheat from my tests. And that one time last year you were going through my bag? I know all about your cheating habits."

From there the school day had flown by and the duo were on their way home.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was finishing up reading a pregnancy book and looked mortified. She went to the kitchen and found Katelyn cleaning up from dinner. Lorelai decided to help since the guys left her high and dry.

"Sorry, I would have helped sooner but I thought the guys were in here helping."

"They bailed the second you went upstairs."

"Oh, so it's just a show that they put on. Maybe for now on I'll just stick around and watch them clean up."

Katelyn laughed and looked at Lorelai. She noticed that she had a unusual look on her face. "What are you thinking about over there?"

Lorelai sighed knowing everything she feared could be confirmed. "Just the pregnancy book I finished reading. Is labor really as terrible as they make it seem?"

"That and more. I'm being honest with you, it's going to hurt. But the second you have that baby in your arms, you'll know it was worth it."

"Jeez and you did it twice! Are you crazy?!"

Katelyn laughed at Lorelai. "Like I said, in the end it's all worth it. But I know that's not all you're thinking."

"I'm just wondering if I'm really cut out to do this whole 'mom' thing. I never held a baby before; I never had to be responsible for another life before."

"Don't you worry about it. You have me, William and Luke. You get the hang of it in no time. You'll see in just a few short weeks."

"I'm terrified of the whole birthing process. But I honestly cannot wait to meet her and hold her."

"See, you're falling for her already."

* * *

The first two weeks of school had flown by making it the last week of September. Lorelai's last day of school was Friday, just as the weekend started. It was now Monday and Lorelai decided to get a head start on some work that she had been given to be advanced before she had the baby giving her time to solely concentrate on her daughter. And even though she finished all the work she had, she knew that she would be helping Luke with each answer, but she didn't mind.

Days when Luke had to help out in the Hardware store with his parents, Sookie would come over to the house to keep Lorelai company until someone came home.

"Where is Liz?" Sookie asked.

"Who knows. Since I've moved in here I have hardly seen her myself. Will and Kate try to force her to do stuff but she just sneaks out."

"You think Rory will be that way?"

"God I hope not. Luke would go ballistic. I want to have a very...forward relationship with her. You know like a best friend/ mother-daughter relationship. I never had that with my mother and I think it would be something nice to have. And she's already a daddy's girl. We'll be laying in bed and I can't sleep because she's playing soccer so Luke places his hand on my stomach and asks her to stop. And she does. But when I'm here by myself and trying to nap she doesn't listen."

"Luke's in a world of trouble," Sookie said.

Lorelai smiled as she laughed. "Tell me about it. We all will be. I never knew it was possible to love someone this much."

"Luke?"

"Rory. Well...Luke too. I guess it's the bond a mother has with her child when she's pregnant. I forget the saying. Something about a woman and guy or something. A woman becomes a mother when she's pregnant but a guy becomes a father he holds the baby for the first time? Something like that."

"Well you two are going to make great parents."

"And you are going to be the best Aunt and Godmother around."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 8

The weeks had passed and it was here. Lorelai's due date had arrived, much to her dismay and excitement. Of course her luck had it that she hadn't even had so much as one contraction on that particular day.

Two days after her due date, Lorelai was lounging on the couch while Katelyn was in the kitchen. Luke wanted to stay home from school until Lorelai went into labor, which William and Katelyn agreed to but Lorelai refused. Her argument was that they had no idea when she would go into labor and that Luke was not going to miss too many days of school because of him waiting around. She had made it clear that if the big event started while he was in school then William would go and get him seeing as Lorelai requested that if anyone were to stay home with her it's be Katelyn. Lorelai was trying to think of anything she could do to send her into labor but she was coming up with nothing. Well, that was until she felt a pain on the side of her stomach.

She sat up on the couch holding her stomach, waiting to see if anymore came. They did, fast.

"Kate?" Lorelai called out, her voice was crackling. Lorelai let out a small whimper as another pain hit her. "What do contractions feel like?"

Katelyn came racing out of the kitchen at the word contractions. "You're having contractions?"

"Tell me what they feel like and I'll let you know."

"It's a really, really bad pain in my stomach. How else do I describe it? The pain keeps coming super fast now."

Katelyn's eyes widen realizing that Lorelai's labor had already been going on for some time now. "Okay, let's go. We're stopping to tell Will then getting you to the hospital."

Whatever the plan was, Lorelai didn't care. She just cared that the plan ended with getting her baby out, so she just nodded. Their stop at the hardware store was quick but the drive to Hartford Memorial, well Lorelai would describe that ride as a two-hour long ride rather than thirty minutes, faster with the speed Katelyn was going. Katelyn had managed to get Lorelai registered and soon Lorelai was taken to a room where she all but demanded Katelyn be in the room with her.

Lorelai felt like an idiot when the doctor came in to talk to her. She had read the books and didn't even remember that back pain was a sign of labor. That had meant she was in labor for a few hours already.

"Look, I don't care how long I've been in labor, okay?! I just want her out!" Lorelai barked at the nurse.

"Don't worry. By morning you're going to have a baby."

"Well that's _not_ happening until my boyfriend gets here, understand that. This already hurts like a bitch and I am not going through the process of birth without my boyfriend here so I can break his hand."

The nurse wasn't phased by what Lorelai had just said, it's what she deals with all day long. "Just use the ice chips, ma'am."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll use my ice chips alright," just as she said that, she popped one in her mouth and spit it out in the direction of the nurse resulting in her hitting Luke.

"What was that for?"

"She told me to use the ice chips! It's the only fun thing I can do around here."

Luke smiled but shook his head at Lorelai. Katelyn had pulled him to the side and gave him the going-ons. And he had to be honest, from hearing how Lorelai was reacting, Luke was petrified. But he had a role in this and he had to go be there for his girlfriend.

Katelyn left to go wait in the waiting room with William as Luke sat by Lorelai's side.

* * *

WAITING ROOM

"How's she doing?"

Katelyn let out a soft laugh. "She's spitting ice chips at the nurses. Even hit Luke with one by accident. Poor girl had been in labor for hours. But the nurse told her she'll have a baby by morning."

"Was she as bad as you in there?"

She shook her head. "Worse. She was cursing up a storm most of the time. Lorelai told the nurse she wasn't going to have a baby until her boyfriend came so she could break his hand."

"Our Lorelai has a wild side to her...never would have thought."

LORELAI'S ROOM

Lorelai's face was covered with sweat as she looked at Luke with sad puppy dog eyes. "This hurts, Luke. It's like doing splits on a crate of dynamite."

"Thanks for the imagery."

"Welcome." Lorelai went and grabbed Luke's hand. "The nurse said we'll have a baby by morning. Soon we're going to be holding our little girl, Luke."

Luke nodded and smiled. He felt bad Lorelai was going through the pain, but was relieved that she was distracting herself with positive thoughts. Of course, he was brought out of his thoughts by Lorelai squeezing the life out of his hand.

"It better be soon. This girl is so going to owe me for the rest of her life."

By the time three o'clock in the morning had struck, Lorelai was on her fifth cup of ice chips and Luke was filling a nearby trash can with paper towels as he had been the one to wipe up the melted ice before someone slipped on it. Another half hour went by when they were told Lorelai was ready to begin pushing. They had to wait a couple of minutes for the doctor to come in and while waiting, Lorelai took a firm grasp of Luke's hand.

"I'm sorry for any damage that is going to happen to your hand."

"I'm sure it can't amount to what you're feeling."

* * *

WAITING ROOM

Katelyn looked at her watch then at the door of Lorelai's room. As she looked up, she spotted a doctor walk in scrubbed up. "Looks like it's time," she said to Will.

"Remind me to praise the girl for lasting this long without any of that medication. Almost eighteen hours in that room."

The two sat in silence a few minutes before William picked up a conversation. "I'm proud of the two of them. Of course, I wasn't too thrilled when we found out she was pregnant...but to have gone through all of this as well as keeping up with school. That's a lot to handle for two sixteen year olds."

"Lorelai's been wonderful with forcing Luke in school. Even the fact that she didn't let him stay home these past few days. And how she has given up her own time to help Luke with homework or teach him new studying techniques...I never thought anyone was better for Luke than Lorelai."

"Rachel?"

"Oh please. Never. Those two were never sta-" Katelyn was cut off by and ear-piercing scream followed by Lorelai's voice.

"I JUST WANT HER _OUT_!"

Katelyn looked at William, "and we're almost there. Anyway what I was saying was those two were never stable. Rachel was always...flighty."

* * *

LORELAI'S ROOM

Minutes after Lorelai screaming, she and Luke were rewarded with the loud cries of their daughter. Lorelai slumped back against the mattress as the doctor handed her daughter over to the nurse.

After cleaning her up and wrapping her in a blanket, the nurse handed Rory over to Lorelai. Lorelai stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger only to have it taken in her daughter's grasp. Looking up at Luke, Lorelai smiled softly then she looked at the nurse.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...and the ice chips..."

"Don't you worry about it. I get it all the time. You're one of the few that actually apologize," the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Luke chuckled from his place next to Lorelai. The two looked at each other before giving the other a light kiss on the lips.

"It's so weird to say I have a daughter. We're parents. We're parents to the cutest baby girl," Lorelai said.

"I know. It's hard to believe that it's only been ten months since we met."

"And nine months later we're greeted with a little tiny baby. I never thought about having kids; never really saw myself as a parent...but I would have been missing out. This is one of the best feelings ever, even though we seriously just met her minutes ago. Here, I'm hogging her up."

Luke took his daughter-_their_ daughter- from Lorelai and smiled down at her. "We're sticking with our original name?"

"Um...yes! After all that pain you better bet we're naming her after me."

"Just checking."

The new parents stayed in their positions, each looking down at their newborn for the next few minutes. Luke handed Rory back over to Lorelai.

"I'm going to go let my parents know. They'll probably want to come in here, though."

"That's fine," Lorelai replied giving Luke they 'okay' to leave the room. "That, little girl is your Daddy," Lorelai cooed at the baby knowing she hadn't even understood a word. "He's one of the best things that ever happened to me. Next to you, of course. Daddy is a great man. Play your cards right and you can get anything out of him."

* * *

WAITING ROOM

William looked up as he saw Luke walking over to them.

"She's here. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes. Four oh three in the morning. Six pounds, seven ounces and eighteen inches."

"Can we see her?" Katelyn asked excitedly.

Luke nodded his head. "Come on, I'll take you there."

Luke and his parents stood outside the door and caught the end of the one-sided conversation Lorelai was have with Rory and all three shook their heads knowing it was true. The trio entered and saw Lorelai half sitting, half laying on the bed cuddling with the newest addition of the family.

Lorelai smiled up at the three of them and offered Rory to one of her grandparents. The two gladly took turns as Luke sat in the chair next to Lorelai's bed and Lorelai began dozing off. Before she could fall asleep though, a nurse came in and asked if she wanted to try nursing Rory which prompted William and Katelyn to go back to the waiting room...and Luke trying to make an escape.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll be with me at the house when I'm feeding her...plus it's not like you haven't seen them before."

And so after her first-and successful-attempt to nurse Rory, the elder Danes walked back in the room and the four sat and talked until Lorelai eventually fell asleep. Hey, eighteen hours of labor will do that to 'ya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 9

Just four hours ago Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes was born and yet after eighteen hours of labor, her mother still could not fall asleep. All she wanted to do was hold her newborn. After staring down at the girl, Luke had to talk Lorelai into putting Rory in the basinet. Once Lorelai had, she and Luke began to drift off. Immediately Luke had fallen asleep but Lorelai...she was restless. Every couple of minutes she was snap out of drifting off and keep an eye on her daughter. After about an hour, Lorelai was ready to let sleep take over...which was soon interrupted.

Just as Lorelai had began to fall into a deep sleep, she heard the door close to her hospital room. At first she thought nothing of it thinking it was Will and Katelyn coming back, but she was proven wrong when she heard her mother's shouting.

Lorelai's head turned toward the door and she rolled her eyes. "What are _you _doing here?"

"That's how you greet your mother, Lorelai? Tell me were you planning on telling us of this baby?"

"I told you about her the night before I left. You saw for yourself in July that I was pregnant. It really shouldn't be a shocker. How the hell do you know I'm here?"

Emily smiled smugly at her daughter. "I have a friend that works here. I hope you know that you are going home with us."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Don't you fight with me young lady!"

"Keep your voice down."

Luke was woken up by the sound of a sharp voice echoing through the room. He wasn't sure who it was but when he heard Lorelai's voice, he picked his head up.

"You! You did this to my daughter! You are the reason she does not sleep in her bed anymore!"

"No, Emily he's not. You're the reason why. When I told you I was pregnant you were planning on sending me away. But guess what, I already had a plan worked out even before I knew I was pregnant. I was already planning on leaving. You and Richard planning on sending me away _that _is what caused me to leave earlier than planned. You only thought about yourself and how it would affect you. If anything my daughter effected me because I had to change my lifestyle around. And I wouldn't change it for a damn thing. Getting pregnant was the best thing that happened to me. And there is no way in hell that I will ever step foot in that house again."

"You cannot talk to me that way young lady! I am your mother and you will do as I say!"

"I told you to keep your voice down. Besides I think it's best for you to leave now."

"I will not!" Unfortunately for Lorelai and Luke, Emily's voice had woken up Rory. Her cries echoed throughout the room much like Emily's shouts.

"Are you going to stop it from crying?"

"Emily, I just picked her up. Give me a minute and I can get her to calm down." Desperately, Lorelai looked at Luke. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Well, look at that he just up and left you. He can't even stay around to silence his child."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "He'll be back." And at that moment, Luke came walking in with guards who guided Emily out. Lorelai sighed and looked at Luke. "You get any good sleep?"

"A little. What about you?"

"In and out. Just as I was about to let sleep take over Emily walked in. I'm sorry about that."

"Lorelai, it's fine. You haven't spoken to her in months. How were you to know that she would just show up here."

* * *

The next two days flew by. William and Katelyn came by the hospital to visit frequently and Luke and Lorelai began their parenting duties between feedings and diaper changes. And now, Lorelai was back at home with a three-day old Rory. She and Luke had just gotten Rory down and Lorelai decided to use Rory's nap time wisely.

"I am going to catch up on some sleep while she's down. If she starts crying to worry about it, I'll already be in the room."

Luke nodded and went about cleaning the downstairs. He moved around the house picking up bottles left in the living room. As he was doing so, he mumbled to himself, "who knew this much of a mess came from a tiny baby."

As his luck would have it, Katelyn just so happened to walk into the house. "Everyone that knows how much an infant eats. Just wait until toys are added into the mix. That'll be a lot of fun."

Luke jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. "Jeez! I didn't know you walked in."

"Well then...surprise. Where's Lorelai and Rory?"

"We finally got Rory to fall asleep about ten minutes ago and Lorelai decided to catch up on some sleep while the baby is sleeping."

Katelyn nodded her head in approval. "Smart girl. If only I had thought of that at the beginning with you."

Rory had been home a week making the day Wednesday. Luke and Lorelai had spent the week learning the ins and outs of parenting. Having made it through the first week without having too many problems, Lorelai insisted Luke go back to school before he fell too far behind. And that is how Lorelai found herself lying on the couch with Rory sleeping soundly on her chest. She had just gotten Rory changed, fed and burped before she laid down on the couch. As she laid there watch her daughter sleep on her chest, Lorelai thought back on the past nine months since she and Luke had taken their relationship a step further. Neither one thought that from one night they would end up having a baby, but it happened and they handled it to the best of their ability. She replayed her whole pregnancy up until the minute Rory was born.

Lorelai knew that when she saw the pink strip on the plastic test that her life was going to change for good. Of course she was scared and she had Sookie to talk her down from a panic attack. And there was Luke who took it better than she thought he would. The real shocker was his parents who were supportive from the beginning. As she reflected back on her pregnancy and looked at the sleeping infant on her chest, that's when, if she hadn't already thought it, Lorelai know she would never go back and change what happened.

She never thought it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Rory. Well, besides Luke. The Gilmores never showed their love toward their daughter, they just sent nanny after nanny Lorelai's way. But Lorelai knew that, thankfully, Rory would never have that.

* * *

Katelyn helped Lorelai throughout the day when it was needed. She was amazed at how well a sixteen year old handled being a mother; Luke as well. Their progress as parents shocked both Katelyn and William and both were pleased with them. But that all changed one Friday night.

Lorelai had been caring for Rory throughout the day during the week with the help of Katelyn and Luke came in after school...and his homework was finished, at Lorelai's insistence. Lorelai loved the way her new family worked. And all was well until a certain Friday night.

"Can you seriously not take Rory for a few hours tonight? I take care of her every freaking day while you're at school! All I'm asking for is a couple of hours; that's it! For the past four weeks I have been with our daughter twenty-four seven. But when I ask you to take her for four, five hours tops so I can hang out with Sookie you have a problem with it? That's a load of crap. I've spent everyday with Rory since the day she was born, hell before she was born! The only time I have seen Sookie is when she came over to visit me and Rory _two weeks ago_. Meanwhile I tell you 'oh, yeah. Go right ahead and go out with your friends. I can handle Rory' but when I ask for it it's a no?"

"I have a test to study for! You know that!"

"Yes, a test that is on Monday! You have the rest of the weekend to study."

"Lorelai..." Luke said in a warning tone.

"Luke..." Lorelai shot back with the same tone.

"School is important right now!"

"No shit! You think I don't know that? Of course I know that why the hell do you think I want you to stay in school?! A few hours of caring for your daughter is not going to send you spiraling down. I just need a few hours with Sookie, baby free."

"Ask my parents."

"No. I'm not asking your parents and neither are you! It's not their fault that I got pregnant. Why should they be the ones to take Rory when I need a break from everything, huh?"

"It's not my fault either..."

Lorelai looked at Luke incredulously. "Did you just hear yourself? It takes two to make a baby, Luke. And don't even say I pushed you into having sex because it was a mutual decision. And let me just remind you that when I found out that I was pregnant I gave you the chance to say you wanted out. But you promised me you would stick around; promised me that I wouldn't be alone in this. But guess what, Luke. You broke those. I having been changing diapers, pumping my boobs so you can help feed her, having Rory attached to my boob and burping her for weeks. But you know what, you want to be this way? Fine. So much for being in this together."

With that, Lorelai stormed up the stairs and into their bedroom. She pulled out a bag and began to stuff clothes, both hers and Rory's, in it as well as collecting everything for Rory's diaper bag. Her hands were shaking as she continued sobbing. Her crying got to the point where she could barely hear a thing around her so she failed to hear the door creaking open. Lorelai jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she recognized it as a woman's hand and held back her 'get away' that she was ready to bark.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai turned around to find Liz standing behind her. "Yeah," she managed to get out, but it came out hoarsely from crying.

"I heard everything that happened down there...if you want I can watch her. I called my parents. Dad's coming home. My guess is Luke is going to get a good long lecture from him. But don't pack up and leave. I like having you here. Just leave Rory with me and go out with Sookie. You don't need to be around my brother right now.

Lorelai was hesitant at first. She heard the stories of Liz from Luke. But that's just what they were, stories. Lorelai didn't want to judge her maybe future sister-in-law just by stories Luke told her. Although she had lived in that house for months and hardly seen Liz. But Rory was her niece...what harm would she do? "Okay...yeah I guess. I just hate that he won't do it. And he basically told me to just ask your parents."

"I heard it all. You don't have to repeat anything. If it helps any, I agree with you."

"Thanks, Liz...um...she should be good for feeding for two more hours. There's plenty of bottles in the fridge...I just changed her before the fight..."

"I can handle it. I read some books while you were pregnant." Well, that shocked Lorelai enough to have confidence in the girl.

With Liz watching Rory, Lorelai made her way out of the house not bothering to fix her appearance. On her way walking to Sookie's house, she passed William. One look at her appearance and he knew it was bad.

"I got a call from Liz..." he trailed off.

Lorelai nodded her head. "She told me. Offered to watch Rory for me...that'll become clearer after you talk to your son. Just...talk to Liz about it too. She heard everything. You know, in case he tells you some lie."

"Will do. Have fun tonight, you deserve it." Lorelai nodded her head in response and began to walk off again. William continued on his journey home knowing that nothing was going to be alright when he walked in that door. He could tell by the way she looked and the fact that she didn't use Luke's name. She only called Luke 'your son' when they were in heated fights.

* * *

Lorelai walked up to Sookie's house to find her friend waiting for her on the porch.

"Hey!" Sookie greeted.

"Hey," Lorelai said with little enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?"

"Can we just...let's just hang out for a few hours before I head back to the fighting rink with Luke."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

* * *

William calmly walked in his house to find Luke sitting at the table doing homework.

"Where's Lorelai?"

"With Rory."

"Funny. I just ran into Lorelai on the street. She didn't have Rory with her. In fact she told me Liz offered to watch her since you wouldn't take your own daughter for a few hours. Why would you fight with Lorelai over that? She takes care of that girl all day with little help from your mother. You two are great caring for Rory at the same time when you get home and on the weekends..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Then I'm going to go talk to Liz about this. And when I come back with her version of it you will tell me yours. I don't care what I have to do to get it out of you."

**Next chapter is going to have the 'talks' between different characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 10

William lightly knocked on the door of Luke and Lorelai's bedroom having seen the light on.

"Come in," Liz softly spoke.

"What are you doing?" Will stood there observing Liz put Lorelai's and Rory's things away.

"Before I came in here Lorelai was packing all of this. She was going to leave with Rory. And I don't blame her. You should have heard him down there."

Will looked on at his daughter wanting her to continue. "Well, he refuses to tell me. Can I at least have your side of it?"

Liz shrugged her shoulders. If it was going to be harm to anyone, it would be Luke. "I was just in my room and heard them shouting. Actually I heard Lorelai first. She was saying how she watches Rory all day while Luke's at school and that all she wanted was a few hours out baby free. But he kept on refusing...he used the excuse of having a test to study for. Lorelai told him he has all weekend to study for it...which is true. The fight kept going on like that. But Luke told Lorelai to just ask you and Mom but Lorelai said neither of them were going to ask you because it's not your fault she got pregnant. Luke then told her it's not his fault either. Now that kind of threw me off. Because you know he's been actually learning in school ever since Lorelai...anyway Lorelai asked him if he heard himself, that it takes to two make a baby. Then she told him to not even say that she forced him to do it because it was a mutual decision. And I can personally agree with that because I was home when it happened. I think they thought I was out like you and Mom because all the lights were off...but I was here and Lorelai made them have a very thorough talk about it and then...well nine months later we got Rory from it."

"That's everything? Yeah I think so. Lorelai was really upset about it."

William scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...I saw her on my way home. She didn't even call Luke by his name. She called him 'your son'."

"And that's when you know it's serious...but that's all I can think of. And like I said Lorelai came in here crying so bad her hands were shaking and started to pack her stuff. I told her to just go out for a few hours and I'll watch Rory for her."

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up during the fight."

"Deep sleeper like Lorelai I guess."

* * *

"Wait," Sookie stopped Lorelai mid sentence. "All of this really happened?"

Lorelai nodded her head. "It was like he didn't even want to talk to me either. But what I said is fair isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. He gets to go out without a problem with his friends but he has a problem with you going out for a few hours. Studying for a test that he doesn't even have until Monday. No it's not right what he did to you."

"Well, Will is talking to him now. So I'll probably go home and get my head chewed off just because I did go out anyway and he'll think I'm the reason why Will is there."

"And Liz just volunteered to babysit?"

"Uh huh. She came in as I was in the middle of packing. She had this pleading look in her eyes. I really think she meant it when she said she likes having me there. And at first I was hesitant because of everything Luke told me about her but I didn't know if it was really true. And then the girl goes on to tell me don't worry about it I read a book while you were pregnant."

"Did Luke happen to say what class that test was in?" Sookie asked randomly.

"No...but he had his English books out."

"Oh." Sookie shared that class with Luke but she didn't want to upset Lorelai any further by telling her that there wasn't a test coming up anytime soon.

* * *

William walked downstairs and joined Luke at the table. "I talked to Liz. She told me her side. Now I'm giving you the chance to tell me your side."

"Okay! She wanted me to watch Rory for a few hours while she went out and I said no. I told her no because I have a test to study for. And she gave me grief about it. She told me asking you and Mom to watch Rory was out of the question. But she leaves my daughter with Liz?!"

"You're going off track, son."

"She was nagging me about not helping her with Rory. Lorelai thinks she's in this alone but she's the one forcing me to go to school. That's why I'm not here all day because I'm doing what she wants to!"

"Do you know why she's forcing you to? Because she doesn't want you to put your life on hold just because a bump in the road came up. And is she or is she not taking the time out of her day to help you study? Is she or is she not the one giving you different studying tips that help you more than what the teachers teach you?"

"Fine you win. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not finished yet. This girl is the mother of your child and you're treating her like dirt. Do you think she appreciates that? Lorelai is the one that went through nine months of a pregnancy, eighteen hours of labor without the pain reducing medication, she is the person who got all of her school work up to January finished before she had Rory. The least you could do is take over for a few hours." Will walked to Luke's side and picked up the magazine in front of him. "And this is not studying for a test. If you want to do what's best...you better get on track with Lorelai again because while you were down here stewing, she was upstairs packing. Your sister stopped her. Your sister could very well be the reason why Lorelai is still living here. Make sure you thank Liz when you get the chance."

Luke sat there in the same spot not believing what just happened. He couldn't believe his father took Lorelai's and Liz's side rather than his own son's. Without a second thought, Luke walked to the fridge and pulled a bottle of beer out staring at it.

* * *

"Sookie...I have the same class as you and Luke...and a teacher always comes to the house when I have to take a test. I was never notified about that...there is no test is there?"

Sookie sighed. "There's no test. I didn't want to upset you more than you already were."

Lorelai shook her head willing her tears to stay at bay. "I...I wouldn't..."

"Yes you would. You are. And I don't think it's fair he's treating you like this."

"Do you know what hurts the most out of this? The fact that I know there is something bigger he's hiding from me. I just don't want to think of the possibilities. I mean I know one definite possibility is the fact that he cheated on me because hello! I still have baby fat. Or is he hiding the fact that he failed out of one of his classes? I don't know. I thought we were a team, but."

"If it helps any I don't see him talking to any other girls at school."

"Helps a little. I should be getting back...we'll get together another day, problem free, okay?"

"Alright. Whenever you need to vent, I'm here."

* * *

Lorelai very slowly made her way back in the house, dreading what awaits her on the other side of the door. Before she left Sookie's, she took note that it was nine thirty-two. It wasn't even a whole three hours she was gone. No matter how mad she was at Luke, she had to pick up her pace because she had Rory waiting for her.

As she walked in the house, she took note of Luke's school books scattered around the table. Shaking her head, Lorelai began to put them all away. "Like taking care of a child," Lorelai mumbled. As she got to the notebook that sat in front of Luke hours before, her heart dropped. Putting the letter that sat on the notebook to the side, Lorelai finished cleaning up. She began to walk up the stairs and noticed everything that was lying around the house. She knew she was just buying time, but she could always help Katelyn out, couldn't she? It wasn't too long before everything was put away and Lorelai made her way to the bedroom. She noticed that Rory wasn't in there, but Luke sat on the bed. Turning on her heel, Lorelai went to Liz's room.

"She okay?"

"Perfect."

"Okay...um. Can you maybe watch her a while longer. I have something I need to speak to Luke about."

"Of course." Liz shook her head as Lorelai left the room. She knew nothing good was going to come out of the conversation she was guaranteed to hear as well as her parents.

Lorelai walked into the bedroom and stood in the doorway leaning against the wall. She held a piece of paper up. "What this?"

"You weren't supposed to find it..."

"That didn't answer my question, Luke. I asked what is it?"

"It's a letter."

"Obviously. Care to tell me why it's for college out in California?"

"Because that's where it was built."

"Stop being a smartass and take this seriously. Why would you apply for college in California. When we met you hadn't sent any applications out so I know you had to have sent it out when you knew I was pregnant. Tell me what the hell I'm doing holding an early admissions letter for a school out in California."

"Because I applied there, okay?! I applied there when we found out we were having a girl."

"Well that's just freaking lovely Luke. I should have continued packing my bags earlier."

"Don't be like that," Luke managed to get out.

Lorelai did a double take of Luke's figure on the bed. The lighting was low so she switched on another lamp. "Are you serious, Luke. A problem arises so you get drunk?! Do you even want to be in Rory's life? I gave you the chance for an out. You wanted in. What happened to all that talking we did about our future? Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does!"

"Obviously it doesn't. I guess all I can say is congratulations see you during the holidays."

Not wanting to be in the same room as him, Lorelai walked across the hall to Liz's room.

"I wouldn't mind company tonight," Liz offered.

"Thanks."

It was quiet for the rest of the night. Lorelai ended up sitting against the wall holding Rory close to her. She couldn't believe that she actually let herself fall for a guy. Lorelai always had a rule of not trusting teenage boys. And she couldn't believe that she broke it. That night, she felt it all flying away. The hopes, the dreams. Their plans. College was never in their plan. The plan was to graduate and get jobs so they could save up for their own place. But now that wasn't going to happen because Luke got early admissions to a school all the way across the country. Lorelai looked down at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, baby."

* * *

The table was quiet at breakfast. Although Lorelai felt the strong urge to be as loud as possible because of Luke's hangover. After Lorelai and Liz had stayed up the night before and talked about everything that had happened, Liz came to the agreement that her brother was an idiot. William and Katelyn heard the argument unfold last night and Will knew Luke had a nice big hole to dig himself out of. A hole that no one could help him with. Everyone could see it on Lorelai's face. The hurt, the anger, the embarrassment.

It was a shock to everyone that Luke applied for any colleges. The whole family knew Luke and Lorelai's plan that had now come to an end. And they didn't feel the least bit sad for Luke; it was Lorelai their sorrow went to.

The silence was beginning to aggravate Luke and he wanted it to end. "Lorelai, may I speak to you. Alone."

"Why?"

"It's a personal matter."

"Like applying to college was a personal matter. It'll all come out sooner or later, Luke so just say it here. Save everyone the embarrassment of not knowing what you're up to."

Liz sat there internally smiling at Lorelai's attitude while William and Katelyn looked on, not sure what to do.

"Fine. I wasn't going to go. It was just to see if I would get in."

Before anyone could say anything, Lorelai spoke up. "Did you decide this before or after last night?"

"...before."

Lorelai shook her head. She could always tell when Luke was lying to her. "I don't believe that."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I can tell when you're lying! Your forehead bunches up, your eyebrows start to move. Your lips start to twitch. I'm not stupid, Luke. And after last night, I don't even know how you can fix this." With that, Lorelai excused herself from the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_"Because I can tell when you're lying! Your forehead bunches up, your eyebrows start to move. Your lips start to twitch. I'm not stupid, Luke. And after last night, I don't even know how you can fix this." With that, Lorelai excused herself from the table._

* * *

Luke followed her up the stairs. "What do you mean you don't know how I can fix this? Come on, Lorelai. It's the same Luke from yesterday morning."

"No, it's not the same. You lied to me for months. We both said graduate from high school and then get jobs so we can get a place of our own. Sometime between my fourth and sixth month you forgot about the plan and sent applications out. Tell me should I be waiting for more acceptance letters?"

Luke shook his head. "It was just this one school. And it was just to prove to myself that I do know what I'm supposed to."

Lorelai took a deep breath and grabbed his hands. "Tell me what that means. Please, tell me why you had to prove yourself. I know it's not from people bullying you because you'd put them in their place real fast. And tell me why you acted that way earlier. Please, Luke. I'm begging you. Please." By the time Lorelai finished her plead, she had tears brimming her eyes.

Luke took his hands and held her face. "It means I had to prove to myself I know how to do what I'm supposed to. I had to prove to myself that if I can get into a school like that then I can do this dad thing after all. And I didn't know how to tell you last night without you going crazy."

"But why did you say no to watching her for a few hours. That's all I asked for. I was back in less than three hours."

"Because I was doing the responsible thing. Lorelai I had alcohol in me when you asked me. I didn't want anything to happen to Rory while I had her because I was half way to drunk."

"Why didn't you just tell me all of that? That would have saved me a hell of a lot of embarrassment in front of your family."

"I'm sorry. There are no more schools I applied to. We are sticking to our plan. And I promise you, one day we will get engaged then married. Okay?"

"Okay."

And just like that, they were fine again. They sealed the deal with a kiss filled with passion that had been missing days before Rory was born. "I think we should go out as a family today. Me, you and Rory," Lorelai said.

"Okay... so I see you and Liz got pretty friendly..."

"She's a cool kid. Much cooler than her brother, might I add. She even read a baby book when I was pregnant so she would know how to handle Rory. And look, our baby is still alive today."

* * *

Lorelai, Luke and Rory spent the afternoon walking around town. Since it was almost December, Lorelai made sure that Rory was as warm as possible. After their afternoon stroll, Luke decided he would take Lorelai out for lunch in Hartford. And that was how they found themselves sitting in a family friendly Italian restaurant.

"Lorelai, do you know how sorry I am about last night?"

"I know, Luke. I know. Next time, if something like this comes up...talk to me. Don't turn to alcohol. You know how much I hate it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I know you're sorry. Let's just put it past us."

So that made a silent agreement between the couple as they continued their lunch. Conversation was flowing between the two until Lorelai stopped and stared ahead. "Switch places with me."

"What?"

"Switch places with me unless you want my mother and father coming over here."

Hearing Lorelai mention her mother was enough for Luke to comply. They were in the clear as the elder Gilmores were taken to a different section of the restuarant...or so they thought. Rory began to stir from her car seat and started what the family had declared her 'hungry' cry.

"I have a bottle...but in case she doesn't stop crying right away I'm going to take her in the bathroom, okay?"

"Sure. I'll order for you if you're not back."

"Thanks." With that said, Lorelai picked Rory up and grabbed the diaper bag. As she began the walk to the bathroom, she noticed a very familiar figure heading her way. She rolled her eyes and continued to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, there was a cushioned couch in front of the sinks. Thankful for the seating, Lorelai sat down and pulled the bottle out. "Alright let's get this started."

Expecting to find her daughter breastfeeding her baby, Emily Gilmore barged into the bathroom. "Honestly, Lorelai. Breastfeeding in public?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lorelai let out a laugh at how Emily just embarrassed herself with her assumptions.

"So you feed her formula instead. I should have guessed. It's not like you and your...child's father have the brains on knowing proper child care."

"Actually, this is breastmilk, if it's so important for you to know. It's just pumped so I don't have to pull my boob out in public. And I don't know proper child care? Says the woman who never took care of me. I've read the books. Luke had read the books. And we have the help of his parents if we need it. So you can back off now."

"You can't talk to me that way."

"Whatever." Lorelai looked down and noticed that Rory was finished her bottle. Ignoring Emily's presence, Lorelai patted her daughter's back to burp her. Without so much as a goodbye to Emily, Lorelai walked out of the bathroom.

"My mother followed me in there."

"What did she do follow the sound of crying?"

"Who knows."

* * *

Later that night when the trio arrived back in Stars Hollow, Katelyn and William were waiting for their return. When they walked in, Katelyn followed Lorelai upstairs while William pulled Luke aside.

Katelyn stood in the doorway of Luke and Lorelai's room watching Lorelai prepare Rory for bed.

"Is everything alright between you and Luke now?"

"Yeah...he explained a lot to me today. And he's right...last night when he refused to take Rory he did the responsible thing."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, he didn't know how to tell me about the acceptance and he refused to take her because he was half way to drunk. He didn't want anything to happen to her just because he had alcohol in his system. I just hate that he resorted to alcohol because he knows how much I hate it."

"Well that explained why William's beer was gone. Did he even tell you why he applied in teh first place?"

Lorelai nodded. "He did. But I'm not sure if he would want me to tell anyone."

"I understand."

* * *

Meanwhile Downstairs

"I thought she said she had no idea how you could fix it..."

"I just had to explain a few things to her. We patched everything up. And I have Liz to thank for Lorelai still being here. Lorelai told me today that she would have left had Liz not come in the room."

"You talked everything out?"

"Everything."

"Good, good. Well now that that's out of the way...where the hell is all my beer?"

"I...uh...I drank it last night. That's why I wouldn't take Rory."

"You know Lorelai hates alcohol. Why would you take it to that level?"

"I didn't know how to tell her about it. I was hoping she never found out about it, but she found the letter when she was cleaning up down here."

"You should have just talked to her about it. Then all this mess you got yourself in wouldn't have happened. But you two are okay now?"

"We're okay."


End file.
